


Brother

by asexualjuliet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Max deals with Billy’s death.(Not Billy redemption, God forbid).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadway_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Mary! Here’s the thing I wrote you.
> 
> Originally this was supposed to be about Max & a certain character, but I started writing without names and I kind of like it better with no names attached, so this can be about Max & any of the boys except Lucas (she refers to the boy as a “brother,” and I’m Lumax trash), so you can think of the boy as either Will, Mike, or Dustin.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Little girl  
Stands alone.  
An ugly black dress  
In front of a stone. 

The others have gone—  
Her mother, her friends.  
They’ve left her here  
To make amends.

But why should she?  
She did nothing wrong.   
The boy was her tormentor  
For oh-so-long

Her best friend isn’t here  
She’s lying in bed  
Facing grief of her own  
(She’d rather be dead).

There’s no grief now, though.   
No grief here.   
The boy is dead and gone  
Like he just disappeared.

He wasn’t a brother  
So why does she cry?  
She’d say that she missed him  
But that’s just a lie.

Why do the tears fall  
Down, down, down?  
Why does she stand here  
Face drawn in a frown?

There’s no reason to grieve,  
No reason to cry.  
Still she stands at the stone,  
Wondering why.

Are you okay? someone asks,  
And the girl turns around.  
With tears in her eyes,  
She looks up from the ground.

And she shakes her head no  
And she lets the tears flow.   
Lets the boy hug her tight  
Till she feels like she might

Maybe  
Be okay.  
Somehow,  
Someday.

The dead boy wasn’t a brother,  
But this boy is.   
He’s kind and he’s good  
She slips her hand into his.

The boy squeezes her hand  
Gives a slight smile  
It’s okay, he says.   
And it will be—  
In a while.

Thank you, she tells him,  
For being my friend.   
Of course, he replies  
I’m here till the end. 

She smiles slightly and   
He smiles back.   
They walk hand in hand  
Wearing different shades of black. 

They walk out of the graveyard  
Her hand in his  
And life is okay.   
Really—it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
